


Help me find this work

by ErialcEcnorc1204



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErialcEcnorc1204/pseuds/ErialcEcnorc1204
Summary: I need help finding this fic!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Help me find this work

I can’t seem to find this work that has Tony and Peter fighting in beginning and Peter is kidnapped by someone trying to get to Tony. Peter is sleep deprived and later in the work gets a visit from Adrian Toomes. Close to the end of the fic May is killed by the same people who took him. If you know what the title of this work is please comment down below.


End file.
